The day I met You
by JulikaNNesser
Summary: Maddie achava que nada mais a surpreenderia.Tinha sido abandonada pelo namorado de 3 anos, humilhada e difamada em sua universidade.Sua vida estava em frangalhos. Até que em uma noite cheia de turbulências e em uma situação pouco provável, Maddie conhece Matt, o sr Perfeito, que vai virar sua vida de cabeça pra baixo mas, impressionantemente, colocando tudo no lugar.
1. First Day

Minha vida não estava muito boa, devo confessar. Era como se um furacão tivesse atravessado minha vida e deixado tudo bagunçado. E o pior é que eu não sabia o que fazer com o que restou. Amy me convenceu a ir nessa estúpida festa 'afogar as mágoas'. Afogar as mágoas? Eu não estava magoada, eu estava furiosa. Afogar a fúria seria o certo. Mas na verdade eu nem sabia se era fúria que eu sentia. Acho que o furacão passou em meus sentimentos também.

Dei uma volta nesse lugar estúpido, abarrotado de gente e olhei o relógio. Ah que ótimo. Já são duas da manhã. Amy está agarrada com um cara do 4º semestre. Super legal. Agora tenho que ficar aqui, esperando se ela irá pra casa e me dará uma carona. Pensando bem, meu apartamento não é tão longe daqui. Se não fosse esses malditos saltos eu arriscaria. O que seria? 3 ou 4 quadras? Não é tão longe. Mas são duas da manhã. Deve ser perigoso. Mas se eu for cautelosa ... e ahhhhh... agora ficou perfeito. Preston está agarrado com alguém também. Idiota. Ele olhou de relance pra mim, com aqueles olhos castanhos profundos que sempre me faziam suspirar, e se agarrou ainda mais naquela loira aguada. URG. Me deixar depois de 3 anos de namoro e me humilhar em frente a quase toda a faculdade não era suficiente. Ele tinha que esfregar na minha cara sua aparente felicidade. Idiota.  
"Uma cerveja, por favor." Me enrosquei no bar, o que eu podia fazer? Estava numa festa, sem carona, vendo meu ex enfiar a língua na garganta de outra. Iria beber. Vou beber. O garçom me entrega a bebida me olhando desconfiado. Bufo. Ele era um aluno da universidade. Agora todo mundo me olha assim. Sou a mais mal falada, não só do curso de Direito mas da Universidade inteira. Preston fez o enorme favor de me difamar publicamente, eu já disse isso certo? O mais intrigante era que, apesar de Preston também ter saído com sua parcela de culpa, a fofoca a meu respeito se espalhou de forma violenta. E cada vez inventavam mais coisas. Era horrorizante. Eu não ligava, sabia que 90% era mentira. Mas todos se afastaram de mim. Tirando Amy, minha colega de quarto, mas ela era meio louca, então não contava. Eu só queria terminar meu curso o mais rápido possível. Graças a Deus só faltavam 2 semestres.

Depois de 3 cervejas – ou seria 6? – resolvi ir embora sozinha mesmo. Amy já tinha sumido. Eu não ia ficar aqui pra sempre. O relógio já marcava 3:30 da manhã. Levantei cambaleando, minha cabeça girava, nunca poderia imaginar que ficar bêbada era tão ruim. Mas eu não estava bêbada, Tinha que me manter coerente. Sai da boate cambaleando. Malditos saltos, tenho que me lembrar disso mais vezes. Como alguém consegue ficar mais que 20 minutos em cima deles? Parei pra tirar meus sapatos absurdamente altos, e parei para analisa-los. Eram bonitos, pretos com a sola dourada. Como brilhava. Ah meu Deus, acho que estou mesmo bêbada. Estou reparando em solas de sapatos. Não, não estou bêbada. Li em um artigo que se você negar sua condição por mais tempo possível, seu cérebro se acostuma com a idéia e seu corpo reage a favor. Estava me agarrando a essa teoria. Mas meu corpo não parecia cooperar.

Dei uma olhada pra trás quando ouvi dois gritinhos absurdos, era um casal saindo da boate agarrados, com certeza não iriam conseguir chegar a casa de algum deles.  
Como eu tinha parado naquele lugar? Era horrendo. Quase caindo aos pedaços, todo preto, com luzes de LED piscando na entrada. Com certeza não era meu lugar. Continuei caminhando pelo estacionamento quando senti uma pontada no estomago. Ah não. Não, não não. Sai correndo até um arbusto ali perto e ... lá se vai meu lanche da tarde. Que horror, nunca mais vou beber na vida. Encostei na parede ali perto, a pontada no estomago ainda não tinha passado, acho que minha janta também iria embora dentro de segundos. E eu estava suando. Segurei em meus joelhos e comecei a respirar fundo. Eu só queria ir pra casa, tomar um banho e dormir.

Mais uma pontada no estomago e lá sei vai minha janta. Argh. Respirei fundo de novo e me apoiei na parede. Tudo bem, foco, fique bem e você irá embora. Pensei em sentar no chão, mas era nojento, em eu estava de saia, não queria pegar nenhuma doença. E o cheiro que saia dali, aaargh, fazia eu ficar mais enjoada. Acho que não tinha sido a única a usar aquele arbusto como privada.  
"Hey, você está bem?" Disse uma voz perto de mim. Era só o que me faltava, um tarado. Comecei a entrar em pânico.

"Sim, to bem." Sai andando em direção contrária dele. Mal conseguindo caminhar, com a pontada no estomago e a tontura.

"Eu só quero te ajudar, espera." A voz dele estava perto demais. Apertei o passo, mas tive que parar pra dispensar mais liquido. " É, você não está nada bem." Ele disse mais perto, segurando meus ombros, na verdade, ele estava me mantendo de pé, porque eu já não sentia minhas pernas.  
"Não estou no meu melhor dia, confesso." Falei limpando minha boca. Precisava escovar os dentes. Imediatamente.  
"Você quer que eu te ajude a chegar em casa?"  
"Não, obrigada, eu moro aqui ... perto." Eu disse respirando fundo, e me virei pra olhar meu ajudador. OH MEU DEUS. Era Matt Crew. O melhor aluno da turma de direito que a universidade já viu. Notas perfeitas, histórico perfeito, olhos perfeitos... Mas o que ele estaria fazendo aqui? Sua reputação era perfeita. Nada de festas, nada de bebidas, nada de drogas. Iria formar com honras. "Desculpa mas... o que você está fazendo aqui? Não te vi lá dentro."  
Ele deu um meio sorriso, e oh, seu sorriso era perfeito também. Pelo menos meio dele. "Estava voltando de um grupo de estudos" Ah, tá explicado. "Vi você passando mal e resolvi ajudar."  
"E é costume seu salvar donzelas passando mal?" Eu disse arqueando a sobrancelha. Eu ainda estava sem seus braços - que eram fortes e firmes – só esperava que não vomitasse em cima dele.

Ele sorriu outra vez, dessa vez mais aberto. Eu conhecia ele, bom de vista pelo menos, a 4 anos e nunca tinha visto ele sorrir tanto. Foco, você não está bêbada, pare de reparar nele.

"Na verdade, só parei porque conheço você. Bom da aula né." Ele disse me levantando mais, soltei um braço dele – relutantemente- e sai caminhando. Ainda me restava um pouco de dignidade.

"Bom, eu agradeço ... a ajuda ... mas já estou ... melhor." E lá se vai mais liquido. Como alguém podia vomitar tanto?

Seus braços já estavam me segurando."Bom, eu acho que não." Ele sorriu de novo e foi a ultima coisa que eu vi antes de tudo se apagar.

– - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Abri os olhos aturdida e me remexi na cama. Ok, essa não era minha cama, era macia demais.  
Tentei levantar a cabeça mais ela latejava terrivelmente. Olhei ao redor tentando entender onde eu estava. O teto era preto, com um ventilador de teto, que estava ligado. Olhei pro lado, uma escrivaninha, com uma pilha de livros, um abajur, a janela estava fechada, mas entrava alguns raios de sol no quarto iluminando aparentemente. Era um quarto simples, mas sofisticado. Levantei em meus cotovelos e olhei o criado mudo do lado oposto, um porta retrato estava nele. Um homem de meia idade, uma mulher bonita também de meia idade e Matt no meio. Ele parecia um pouco mais novo. Mas era uma linda foto.  
"Hey, acordou." Matt estava parado na porta do quarto, com um meio sorriso, vestindo uma camisa azul clara e calças de pijama, ele segurava uma xícara na mão.

"Érr..." Me sentei na cama, com muito esforço, minha cabeça latejava.  
"Se sente melhor?''  
"Sim, só com um pouco de dor de cabeça." Levei a mão na cabeça por reflexo.  
"Se eu bem conheço os sinais, isso é uma ressaca." Ele disse com um sorriso de deboche.

"Eu não estava bêbada, então não posso estar de ressaca." Eu não estava bêbada. Não mesmo.

"Ah não?" Ele disse se aproximando da cama "Você vomitou, desmaiou, e estava bem incoerente ontem a noite, e agora está com dor de cabeça."  
"E o que você sabe sobre ressaca sr. Perfeito?" Agora eu estava ofendida. Só queria ir pra casa.

"Uma vez eu já fiquei bêbado. Não tenho orgulho disso, mas fiquei." Ele sentou na beirada da cama. "Mas pelo seu jeito, deve ter sido a primeira vez que ficou bêbada." Assenti "O que me faz perguntar... porque?  
"Porque o que?"  
"Porque bebeu? Deve ter um motivo." Ele disse me analisando. E eu comecei a analisa-lo também. Seus olhos eram de um azul profundo, daria pra mergulhar dentro deles, sua pele era clara, e seus cabelos castanho claro cortados muito bem, com um pequeno topete, todas as suas feições combinavam, era como um anjo. "Então.." Ele me irou dos meus devaneios.

"Como se todo mundo não soubesse da minha vida miserável." Comecei a mexer nas bordas da coberta.

"É, mas eu queria saber a verdade."  
"O que te faz pensar que não é a verdade?" Olhei pra ele sem querer acreditar no que ele disse, ninguém duvidava da história, ela foi muito bem inventada.  
"Porque eu te conheço, pelo menos de vista, você não parece nada do que dizem, suas notas são boas também, os professores gostam de você, você tem caráter, você é sincera, verdadeira, por isso é difícil acreditar."  
"Bom, você é o único." Eu estava surpresa com toda aquela confissão. Nunca tinha reparado muito e m Matt, só sabia o que todo mundo sabia: que ele era o melhor aluno de direito, que os professores o adoravam. Só. Dele realmente eu não sabia nada. "Olha, toda essa conversa tá deixando minha cabeça pior..."  
"Ah, claro, desculpe não queria invadir sua vida." Ele parecia mesmo arrependido "Toma" Ele me ofereceu a xícara, eu peguei por reflexo. "É café, bem forte, vai ajudar na sua ressaca, e aqui tem um comprimido pra sua dor de cabeça." Ele deixou o comprimido no criado mudo que tinha a foto.

"Obrigada" eu disse dando um gole no café. "Obrigada pelo café, pelo comprimido, pela ajuda, mas eu realmente preciso ir agora." Me levantei da cama, graças a Deus eu estava vestida, ainda com minha blusa preta e minha saia amarela da noite passada.  
Ele pareceu surpreso com minha súbita vontade de ir embora "Você não precisa ir agora se quiser, é domingo, espere ficar melhor e eu mesmo te levo."  
"Não, desculpe ... eu realmente preciso ir embora, preciso tomar um banho e ... tenho trabalho de penal pra fazer, pra amanhã..."  
"Hmm tudo bem então." Ele parecia desapontado "Me deixe te levar então"  
Não era uma má idéia, eu não sabia onde eu estava, se estava longe do meu apartamento ou não. Passei a mão no meu cabelo, como eu queria dar uma olhada no espelho, mas eu queria mais era ir embora. Com certeza eu estava em uma situação deplorável. Quantos mais tempo eu ficasse ali mais aumentaria minha vergonha;

"Tudo bem eu acho que aceito a carona."  
"Ok" ele saiu do quarto e eu o acompanhei, a sala e a cozinha eram quase juntas, separadas apenas por um balcão. Era tudo muito arrumado e limpo. Ele abriu a porta "Tem certeza que não quer esperar ficar melhor" Ele parecia preocupado.  
"Tenho sim, quero a minha casa." Eu disse fazendo um beicinho e entreguei a xícara de café a ele, que colocou no balcão. Ele assentiu e saímos do apartamento. Dois lances de escada e estávamos no estacionamento. O carro dele não era um super carro, mas mesmo assim era um carro legal. Ele abriu a porta para eu entrar. Incrivel. Nem Preston em nossos três anos tinha feito isso.

Fui direcionando ele no caminho para meu prédio, que não era muito longe dali, só umas 5 quadras. E essa foi a única conversa que tivemos. Quando paramos em frente ao portão eu suspirei.  
"Me desculpe por tudo isso."  
"Não tem o que se desculpar Maddie." Oh ele sabia meu nome. "Eu fiz o que achei que era certo. Não ia deixar você morrer ao relento."  
Eu ri e ele se juntou a mim, era um riso lindo.

"Olha" eu disse quando paramos de rir "Muito obrigada mesmo, por tudo."

"Ok, só me prometa que não vai mais beber e sair por ai de madrugada, eu posso não estar por perto da próxima vez."  
"Ok, eu prometo." Abri a porta do carro e sai, ele me olhava segurando o volante. "Tchau Matt."

"Tchau Maddie, se cuida viu, e fica boa pra aula amanhã. Qualquer coisa sabe onde me achar, e agora, eu sei onde te achar." Ele sorriu e eu sorri de volta. Acenei e entrei no prédio. Ele ainda estava parado lá quando entrei.

Abri a porta do meu aparamento, não havia sinal de Amy ali ainda, o que era bom, me poupava muitas perguntas que não estava afim de responder agora. Me joguei na minha cama e comecei a pensar em tudo.

O que tinha acabado de acontecer? Eu tinha ficado bêbada e salva pelo lindo e maravilhoso Matt Crew. Como eu ia encarar ele amanhã?  
Quando eu pensava que tinha acontecido de tudo na minha vida...


	2. Misery Sunday?

Meu nome é Maddison Connely. Mas todo mundo me chama de Maddie. Tenho 21 anos e estou no ultimo ano de direito. Sou uma boa aluna, tiro notas boas e sou conhecida pelos professores. Mas ultimamente isso não vem acontecendo. Estou quase reprovando de duas matérias, por conta do meu recém termino de namoro - recém eu digo 4 meses - e contra tudo aquilo que eu acreditava na vida, me deixei me isolar por causa de um homem.

Conheci Preston no segundo semestre do curso. Alto. Loiro. Inteligente. Educado. Me encantou involuntariamente. Foi em um encontro de palestras que conversamos pela primeira vez. Ele começou a me falar dos seus sonhos e vontades, e eu via o brilho no seu olhar. Ele me tratava perfeitamente bem e eu m e sentia sortuda por tê-lo ao meu lado. Seis meses depois de nos conhecermos começamos a namorar, e foi ai que tudo mudou. Ele já não me tratava bem na frente dos outros, me fazia sentir como se fosse uma obrigação estar comigo, como se eu fosse seu brinquedinho. Mas quando estávamos só nós dois ele era gentil, carinhoso e sincero. Isso me deixava confusa. Mas até então, eu já estava completamente apaixonada por ele. Ou pelo menos eu achava. E isso me impedia de termina com ele.

Isso durou dois anos e meio. Entre pontapés e abraços, nós aguentamos. Até eu descobrir seus segredinhos e dar no que deu. Todo amor que existia virou revolta, raiva. Eu não conseguia mais olhar pra ele sem sentir sangue nos olhos.

Eu mudei inteira por ele, pra me adequar ao mundo dele, pra ser aceita pelos amigos dele. Mudei minha personalidade, minhas roupas, meu jeito de falar, de me portar. E agora que tudo tinha acabado, eu não sabia quem eu era. Me sentia fora de mim, como se nada encaixasse.

Entrei no banheiro pra ver o estrago da noite anterior. Meus cabelos castanhos na altura da cintura estavam com nós nas pontas. Meus olhos também castanhos estavam um pouco borrados pela maquiagem da noite anterior. E eu apresentava um leve rubor nas bochechas.

Se era isso que Matt tinha visto na noite anterior, ele não tinha visto grande coisa. Já tive dias piores. Com certeza.

Tirei minhas roupas e entrei no chuveiro esperando que a água levasse embora as lembranças e a vergonha.

Estava secado meu cabelo quando ouvi a porta se abrir. Amy entrou sorrateiramente, esperando que eu não a visse. Apesar da raiva, eu não pude deixar de rir do jeito que ela entrou, tentando se esconder.

"O que você tá fazendo?" Perguntei escovando uma mecha do meu cabelo, fitando ela pelo reflexo do espelho. Ela deu um salto quando ouviu minha voz.

"Maddie, Jesus, você me assustou!" Ela colocou uma mão no coração pra enfatizar a frase, não pude deixar de rir.

"Isso são horas de chegar?" Perguntei tentando parecer brava.

"Maddie ... me desculpe, eu sinto muito muito muito mesmo." Amy atravessou a distancia entre nós e se ajoelhou perto de mim, implorando. "Eu .. eu ... olha, vou ser bem sincera, tinha esse carinha que era lindo e tudo mais, e ele parecia gostar de mim, tipo ... parecia gostar MESMO de mim, e eu só lembrei de você quando tudo terminou... Maddie." Ela me olhava com um olhar de cachorrinho perdido. Eu cai na risada. Da onde tinha vindo todo esse bom humor? Era pra eu estar furiosa com Amy, afinal, foi por causa dela que eu fiquei bêbada e fui parar na cama de Matt Crew.

"Olha..." eu disse apontando a ela com o secador "só te perdoo se você me contar os detalhes."  
"Maddie" ela disse sorrindo enquanto me abraçava "por isso eu amo você."

"Tá , eu sei, agora me deixa terminar de secar meus cabelos." Afastei os braços dela de mim. Eu não podia me dar ao luxo de ficar magoada com Amy, primeiro por que ela era minha melhor amiga e segundo por que ela era a única.

"Então ... o nome dele é James Edwards" enquanto tirava os sapatos, os brincos e o vestido ela disse os detalhes de como ele disse que os olhos dela eram lindos, e como ele beijava bem, e que eles foram pro apartamento dele, que era muito chique, e como tinha sido tudo perfeito, que ele tinha dito que iria ligar pra ela hoje para marcar um jantar e foi pro banheiro tomar banho.

Despois que terminei de me arrumar, fui procurar alguma coisa pra comer. Fiz uns sanduiches de queijo e sentei em frente ao computador. Eu tinha mesmo aquele trabalho de penal pra fazer. Amy saiu do banho direto pra cama. Ela dormiria até amanhã se deixasse.

Percorri alguns sites, chequei meu email. Nada de novo, nada de interessante. Abri o trabalho sobre Penalidades Criminais, e comecei a escrever uma resenha sobre os pontos mais importantes.

Não era muito difícil. Penal era minha área preferida. Preston sempre dizia que eu ia morrer de fome se fosse para crimes. Que eu ia ser advogada de porta de cadeia. Mas o que eu queria mesmo era ser promotora. Ele dizia que eu nunca passaria no concurso.

Preston queria ser politico. O pai dele era deputado federal, e ele seguia a mesma linha. Era chefe do departamento de politica da faculdade. Era. Depois do escândalo, foi deposto.

Muitos nomes foram considerados para o seu lugar, até o de Matt, que não aceitou dizendo que tinha deveres demais pra se preocupar, e que politica não era a área dele. E que área seria? O que ele faria depois que se formasse? Da onde ele era, daqui ou de outra cidade? Eu não sabia nada sobre ele.

De repente me peguei olhando desfocadamente para a tela do meu computador. Desviei meus pensamentos de Matt e foquei nas leis. Tinha que me recuperar nas matérias. Os professores de bom grado me ajudaram, passando trabalhos extras, afinal, minhas notas eram perfeitas.

Eram umas sete da noite quando terminei o trabalho. Só precisaria passar na biblioteca amanhã pra pegar a referencia de um livro. Imprimi e guardei na minha pasta. Coloquei uma saco de pipoca no micro-ondas pra estourar, liguei a tv enquanto esperava.

O som de 'single ladies' soou pelo quarto, era o celular de Amy tocando.

"Alô?" ela disse meio dormindo, me joguei na minha cama com uma bacia de pipoca e achei um canal passando "De repente trinta" adorava esse filme, estava na parte onde eles dançam thriller.. "James?" ela sentou na cama e me encarou surpresa, engasguei com a pipoca. E não é que o cara ligou? "Jantar hoje? As 8 horas?" Ela olhou pra mim, eu fiz que sim com a cabeça "Claro, sim sim, ... vou te passar meu endereço." Ela passou o endereço pra ele, enquanto eu cantava thriller com o filme. Amy sentou na cama.

"Dá pra acreditar? Ele me ligou! Ele realmente me chamou pra jantar hoje!" Ela sorria de orelha a orelha.

"Acho que você causou uma boa impressão." Dei uma risadinha.

"Serio Maddie, isso é serio, ele realmente gostou de mim."

"Amy, não tinha porque ele não gostar, você é linda, inteligente, engraçada." Amy era realmente linda, era branca, com os cabelos em um ruivo natural, seus olhos azuis realçavam ainda mais a beleza dela, e seus 1,56 a faziam parecer uma bonequinha.

"O que eu visto?" Ela começou a revirar o guarda roupa até que achou um vestido florido azul com babados.

"Esse é perfeito: diz estou arrumada mas não tão arrumada." Eu disse

"Então é esse!" Amy tomou um banho rápido e se arrumou. "Oh meu Deus, eu não acredito que vou ter um encontro." Ela não parava de sorrir.

"Aproveita e se divirta, por mim e por você."  
"Você bem que podia sair as vezes né Maddie, sua vida não acabou. Você também é linda, inteligente, engraçada... não como eu é claro." Ela deu uma piscadinha pra mim, joguei pipoca nela. "Alias, você ainda não me contou como voltou pra casa ontem."  
Engasguei outra vez "Bom ... é uma longa historia.." o interfone me interrompeu. GRAÇAS A DEUS.

"Alo?" Amy disse num tom casual "Claro já to descendo" De repente ela olhou pra mim com um O na cara "COMÉQUIÉ?"olhei pra ela preocupada. "Tá, vou falar pra ela. Bjo" ela desligou interfone "A senhorita pode me explicar porque diabos Matt Crew está lá fora querendo de ver?"

Engasguei outra vez, mas dessa vez foi pra valer, tossi um pouco e sentei, Amy me ofereceu um copo de água. "Ainda to esperando" ela cruzou os braços me olhando.

"Ele me trouxe embora ontem Amy, é uma longa historia." O interfone tocou de novo.

"Já to descendo" Amy disse ríspida. "A gente continua depois, e não pense que vai se livrar dessa conversa." Ela pegou a bolsa e foi em direção a porta " E é melhor você descer também, porque pelo que parece, ele quer te ver" Amy desceu as escadas deixando a porta aberta.

Ele estava aqui. Mat Crew estava aqui. E ele queria me ver. Onde eu tinha me metido?


	3. Walk the Line

Respirei fundo. Uma, duas, três vezes. Nada. Meu coração palpitava no meu peito feito uma britadeira. Me amaldiçoei por dentro por estar tão nervosa. Aliás, porque eu estava tão nervosa assim? Isso era irracional.

Puxei meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e me olhei no espelho uma ultima vez antes de descer. Assim que fechei a porta senti o vento gelado do fim da primavera bater em meu corpo. Eu estava apenas com um short jeans na altura dos joelhos e uma regata azul. Me abracei por instinto quando cheguei ao estacionamento. Olhei ao redor e vi primeiro Amy dentro do carro com o tal James – que de relance parecia realmente muito bonito – e Matt, um pouco afastado, encostado no carro, com os braços cruzados no peito, revelando braços musculosos. Amy me olhou preocupada e eu acenei com a cabeça, dizendo com os olhos que ela podia ir que eu me virava. Ela fuzilou com o olhar antes de James ligar o carro e eles partirem. Aquilo ainda ia dar uma longa conversa.

Fui ao em direção de Matt, que levantou os olhos azuis pra mim quando cheguei perto.

"Hey." Eu disse parecendo indiferente.

"Hey" ele respondeu colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça "desculpe vir sem avisar, é que eu estava passando por aqui, e resolvi checar se você estava bem."

"Você sempre está passando por ai né?" eu disse me abraçando mais uma vez quando uma brisa gelada me atingiu. Eu não sei se tremia mais pelo frio do que por estar com Matt.

"Acho que não devia ter vindo né." Ele parecia aborrecido, eu não tinha percebido que minha frase que eu planejei que saísse irônica saiu na verdade com tom de aborrecimento.

"Não... é só que...você me pegou de surpresa." Mais uma brisa, só queria sair correndo dali e entrar no meu quarto e esquecer esse fim de semana. Mas ele estava parado bem na minha frente.

"Bom, e só queria saber se você estava bem." Ele passou a mão em seus cabelos castanhos "ér ... conseguiu fazer seu trabalho?"

Ele queria falar sobre meu trabalho? "Sim, consegui, era sobre crime, pode parecer clichê, mas é a área que eu mais gosto." Eu disse sorrindo.

Ele sorriu de volta "Realmente, e uma área intrigante" tremi com outra brisa, ele percebeu e já ia tirando sua jaqueta preta pra colocar em meus ombros quando eu recuei.

"Não, não precisa, eu vou entrar lá dentro pra pegar uma camisa, você vai ficar com frio."  
"Não, não vou não, pode ficar." Ele insistiu.

"Não, olha, eu vo lá pegar, só me espera aqui, ou ... você pode vir comigo, se quiser." O QUE? EU TINHA ACABADO DE CONVIDAR MATT CREW PRA VIR PRO MEU QUARTO? NO QUE DIABOS EU ESTOU PENSANDO?

"Tá, olha, na verdade eu acabei de pensar em algo." Uow "Pelo que parece, sua colega de quarto acabou de sair pra jantar, e você está sozinha ai, e eu também não comi ainda, se você quiser sei lá, ir comer uma pizza, a gente podia conversar um pouco sobre seu ... trabalho?" Havia súplica no seu olhar? Era tão profundo e tão intenso o azul dos olhos dele que eu simplesmente perdi o ar.

"Tá" eu disse sem sequer pensar "eu vou lá dentro trocar de roupa"  
"Vou te esperar aqui então." Ele sorriu.

Eu acenei e subi as escadas correndo. Quando cheguei a porta do meu quarto não conseguia colocar a chave na fechadura de tanto que eu tremia. Respirei fundo. Pare de ser Idiota Maddison Connely, é só um encontro com um garoto. Um garoto lindo, maravilhoso, prestativo, educado, preocupado. Oh meu Deus. Eu estava indo a um encontro. Um encontro com Matt Crew. Espera, não era um encontro, era só uma pizza entre ... amigos? A gente era amigo agora? Ah finalmente consegui abrir a porta. Troquei meu short por calça jeans, e vesti uma jaqueta por cima da minha regata, e coloquei uma sapatilha preta. Dei uma olhada rápida no espelho e desfiz meu rabo de cavalo. Ok. Chega de se arrumar. Você não quer impressionar ninguém.

Desci as escadas e encontrei Matt na mesma posição que da primeira vez, só que dessa vez ele me olhou assim que eu surgi, arregalou os olhos por um segundo e eu instantaneamente me senti desconfortável, fiz questão de me olhar, vai ver eu tinha esquecido de colocar os sapatos ou as calças. Ele rodeou o carro e abriu a porta do passageiro. Cavalheirismo ainda existe. Eu entrei em seu carro normal. Eu digo normal porque o carro de Preston era todo decorado. Banco de couro, dados no retrovisor. Parecia um carro de gangster. O carro de Matt era de um verdadeiro advogado. Ele entrou logo em seguida.

"Algum lugar em especial?" Ele disse enquanto ligava o carro, me olhou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Surpreenda-me." Eu disse sorrindo. Ele sorriu de volta. E saiu com o carro pela estrada.

Fomos a uma pizzaria perto do campus da faculdade. Era domingo, então estava meio que cheio de gente, mas era um lugar agradável. Ele me dirigiu até uma mesa perto de uma janela, afastada do burburinho do local. O garçom entregou o cardápio.

"Bom a minha preferida é napolitana, podemos pedir meia napolitana e a outra metade como você quiser." Ele disse olhando pra mim por cima do cardápio.

"A minha preferida é napolitana!" Eu disse colocando o cardápio em cima da mesa. Nós dois começamos a rir por uns segundos.

"Então vai ser uma média de napolitana e uma coca pra acompanhar?" ele olhou pra mim, pedindo minha opinião? Preston nunca ligava pra minha opnião. Tive que comer comida chinesa por dois meses porque ele não queria comer outra coisa e não deixava eu comer também. Eu tinha que parar de comparar Matt com Preton. Era obvio que eles vieram de mundos completamente diferentes. Talvez até planetas.

"Então você é fã da napolitana." Ele perguntou assim que o garçom saiu com nossos pedidos.

"É, tem presunto e queijo, tudo o que uma pizza precisa, nada mais." Eu disse convicta na minha teoria idiota.

"É disso que eu to falando!" Ele disse batendo com o punho na mesa como se concordasse. Eu não pude deixar de rir, e ele se juntou a mim. Era tão natural. Eu não ria assim a meses. A anos.

Um silêncio desagradável surgiu de repente e eu analisei ao redor, mexi no meu cabelo, olhei para minhas mãos na mesa. Prestei atenção em tudo pra não ter que olhar dentro daqueles olhos azuis.

"Quantos anos você tem?" Ele de repente perguntou.

"22" eu disse o olhando de relance quando ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Vai se formar nova." Ele parecia realmente impressionado.

"Nem tanto" de repente algo me intrigou "você fala como se fosse muito velho." Oh, e se ele tivesse 35 com cara de 25 ? Eu estava saindo com um homem, tipo, HOMEM, com idade pra já estar casado e ter 5 filhos.

Ele deu um meio sorriso "Tenho 24" ele disse, ah, respirei fundo de alivio. Mas certeza mesmo só depois que visse a identidade dele.

''É novo também"

O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu nem conhecia ele, nunca tinha aceitado o convite de alguém sem antes conhecer primeiro. Na verdade nunca tinha aceitado.

Começamos a conversar sobre o curso, sobre os professores, sobre o clima, sobre o lugar, a faculdade. Nunca de nós mesmo. Ele não perguntou nada sobre mim, e eu agradeci por isso. Foi um jantar agradável, sem pressão, sem tensão.

Ele ligou o radio do carro quando estava me levando pra casa e começou a tocar Johnny Cash, ele começou a tamborilar os dedos no volante ao som da musica country. Eu conhecia aquela musica, meu pai escutava, ele adorava cantores country.

"_I find it very, very easy to be true / I find myself alone when each day is through''_Cantei com a voz que saia do radio. Matt me olhou espantado.

"Você conhece essa música?"  
"Claro, meu pai era um grande fã de Johnny Cash, acabei gostando também."

Ele sorriu e murmurou algo como "ela não é real" mas e cantei a outra parte.

_''As sure as night is dark and day is light / I keep you on my mind both day and night''_

'_'And happiness I've known proves that it's right / Because you're mine_ '' ele cantou

'' _I walk the line'' _cantamos juntos. Eu sorri pra ele que sorriu de volta.

"E você, qual a sua história com Johnny Cash?" Eu disse no momento em que a música parou.

"Bom," Ele desligou o carro, não tinha percebido que já tínhamos chegado na minha casa "digamos que eu tenha crescido em uma fazenda, e meu pai seja texano. Ouvir Johnny Cash fazia ele se sentir e casa."

"Uau." Eu disse surpresa

"É. Parece que nossos pais tinham algo em comum." Ele sorriu, eu soube que não era dos nossos pais que ele estava falando.

"Bom, eu .. foi muito legal, eu gostei da pizza, mas eu preciso entrar agora, tenho aula cedo e acho que você também."

"Ah sim claro, tenho sim." Ele abaixou os olhos pro relógio no pulso e depois olhou em meus olhos. Aqueles olhos azuis me fitando, me analisando. Me senti nua com a intensidade com que ele me olhava. Foi ai que senti o clima ao redor de nós, se eu não saísse dali naquele momento algo ia acontecer, algo que estava fora do meu controle, algo que eu ia me arrepender. Ele aproximou o rosto de mim por alguns centímetros e então recuou, respirando fundo. Eu tinha que sair dali. Agora

"Obrigada Matt ... Tchau." Eu disse enquanto saia e fechava a porta do carro sem olhar pra trás ou ouvir sua resposta.

Quando entrei no meu quarto percebi que Amy ainda não havia chegado. Então pude pensar com clareza no que tinha acontecido.

Ow Matt.

Só pude pensar em uma frase da música de Johnny Cash.

_'I keep a close watch on this heart of mine / I keep my eyes wide open all the time''_

_( Fico de olho neste meu coração / Mantenho os olhos bem abertos o tempo todo )_

Foco Maddie, foco. Que seu coração não escolha por você. Por favor.

_**N/A: **Pra quem quiser ouvir a msica do Johnny Cash aqui vai o link. Eu particularmente amo ele. hehe ( watch?v=k7K4jH7NqUw )_


	4. New Hope

Era como se todo mundo olhasse pra mim. De novo e de novo. Eu me sentia acuada. Já tinha pensado em mudar de faculdade, mas isso só me arrumaria um milhão de papéis pra pra transferência e muita dor de cabeça, afinal, só faltavam dois semestres e eu estaria livre daquilo tudo.

Mudei meu peso para o outro pé enquanto esperava que a fila da biblioteca diminuísse. Era incrível, 5 guichês e só dois funcionando. Estava com três livros pesados na mão, que tinha usado pra fazer meu trabalho de penal e queria me livrar logo deles. Olhei de relance o relógio que ficava em cima da atendente loira de óculos na minha frente. Faltavam 15 minutos pra começar minha aula e tinha 3 pessoas na minha frente. Bufei de raiva.

"Algo te incomoda?" perguntou uma voz que imediatamente - ou infelizmente , ou não sei - eu reconheci. Virei e vi Matt com todo aquele sorriso e aquela imensidão de olhos azuis me fitando. Minhas pernas amoleceram só de olhar pra ele, e eu já sentia meu coração palpitar contra os livros que eu segurava duramente contra meu corpo.

"Eu.." minha voz saiu mais estranha do que eu esperava, respirei fundo e tentei de novo "Eu preciso entregar esses livros e minha aula começa daqui 10 minutos, e a senhora ali não parece cooperar." No mesmo momento a mulher gritou 'próximo' com sua voz de fina e irritante. A fila andou e eu dei um passo, com Matt na minha cola.

Ele parecia pensativo. "Espere um segundo." Ele disse enquanto ia em direção a mulher loira e falava alguma coisa no ouvido dela, ela olhou de relance pra mim, com aquele olhar - o olhar do julgamento - e então falou alguma coisa para Matt, que assentiu e voltou pra mim. "Mê dê os livros." eu entreguei automaticamente, não fazia idéia do que ele estava fazendo, ele entregou os livros pra mulher, e ela os marcou como devolvidos. O mais impressionante era que a menina da fila pareceu nem ligar. "Pronto, vamos?"  
"O que acabou de acontecer aqui?'' eu perguntei enquanto saimos da biblioteca. Eu estava mortificada. Parecia que Matt tinha o dom de m e achar nos momentos onde eu mais precisava de ajuda. Ele era meu anjo protetor. Não, não não, Maddie pare com esses pensamentos. Você não quer isso lembra?

Ele abriu um sorriso e deu de ombros. "Tenho amizades, e não queria que você chegasse atrasada na aula. Que professor que é?"  
"Albert Botther." eu disse com uma carranca. O professor Botther tinha acabado de perder um filhinho, e ele tinha virado o pesadelo de qualquer estudante de direito. Dava provas indecifráveis, era grosso e mau humorado, e cobrava mais do que pedia. Mas apesar de tudo, eu entendia sua dor.

Matt respirou fundo "É, você realmente não ia querer chegar atrasada na aula dele." Estavamos no corredor da minha sala. Ela não ficava muito longe da biblioteca.

Eu assenti "E não me dou muito bem com a matéria dele, trabalhista não é muito minha área.''

"É uma das matérias que você precisa de nota?"  
Infelizmente era. "É sim" respondi lembrando do porque eu estava precisando de nota. Me abracei.

Paramos de frente um pro outro quando chegamos na frente da minha sala que já estava abarrotada de gente e pelo visto sem sinal do professor. Graças a Deus. E graças a Matt que me ajudou, com certeza ainda estaria lá na biblioteca ...

"Se você precisar posso te ajudar a estudar, gosto de trabalhista." Ele sorriu timido pra mim.

"Seria muito gentil da sua parte, mas parece que você sempre me ajuda, e eu nunca fiz nada por você." Eu arrumei a alça da minha bolsa do meu ombro para evitar olhar pra ele enquanto eu falava. Ele tocou meu ombro e eu senti um arrepio incrivel quando ele fez isso. Nem Preston quando me tocava era assim. Nem nas primeiras vezes.

"Será um prazer. E eu sei que quando eu precisar, você irá me ajudar, e eu vou fazer questão de pedir a sua ajuda." Eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Era possível alguém ser tão perfeito? Ele tinha que ter algum defeito, não tinha? Ah sim, Sr. Perfeito era o apelido dele. Tava explicado. "A gente pode se encontrar na biblioteca as 17:00, pode ser? É quando eu acabo meu monitoramento do 4º semestre."  
"Tem certeza que não vai te atrapalhar?"

"Claro que não Maddie. Te espero lá então." Ele disse piscando pra mim e tocando meu ombro outra vez, e de novo lá estava a eletricidade. Será que ele sentia isso também? Não era possivel que um milhão de wolts saissem da minha pele e ele não sentisse.

Fiquei triste assim que ele saiu e não sabia o porque.

"Bom dia professor" ouvi Matt dizer, foi quando vi o professor Botther chegando. Era hora da aula. Lá vamos nós.

Cheguei no meu apartamento por volta das 11:30 e encontrei uma Amy andando de um lado pro outro, mexendo no cabelo e nervosa, muito nervosa. eu quase ri.

"Onde você estava?" Ela perguntou colocando a mão na cintura.

"Na aula, eu não sei se você sabe, mas estamos na faculdade e eu tenho, ou melhor, nós temos aula ... faculdade, formatura, lembra?" eu disse colocando minha bolsa em cima da minha cama e tirando os sapatos.

"Eu estou esperando você feito uma louca aqui." ela disse sentando no meu lado da cama. "Então me diga nada de uma vez: o que tá rolando entre você e o Sr. Perfeito?"

Arregalei os olhos e procurei minha voz. "Não..não está acontecendo nada Amy."

"Então porque toda vez que eu olho pra você, você está com ele? Hoje de manhã fui te procurar na sala pra te entregar seu caderno e lá estava ele , com todo aquele corpo, tocando em você, eu juro Maddie, vocês dois pareciam estar num próprio mundo, e o Sr. Perfeito te olhando de um jeito..."

"Pare de chamar ele assim." eu disse protestando.

"Ah, você tem sentimentos por ele" ela sorriu "Ma diga logo o que tá acontecendo Mad."

"Eu não tenho sentimentos por ele Amy, eu mau o conheço. Eu estava bebada no meio da festa de sabado e passando mal quando ele me encontrou e me deu carona, mas eu desmaiei no meio do caminho e ele me levou pra casa dele." a boca de Amy se abria mais e mais em um 'O' gigante "mas não aconteceu nada, ele dormiu no sofá e eu fui embora logo de manhã, de noite ele passou aqui para ver como eu estava e a gente saiu pra comer pizza, já que você me abandonou pra ficar com o seu Sr. Perfeito, e hoje a gente se encontrou na biblioteca." O que ele estava fazendo na biblioteca alias?

"Mad, mad, mad." ela sorriu "ele gosta de você."

"É claro que não gosta, ele só tem me ajudado muito, ele vai até me ajudar a estudar pra trabalhista, porque você sabe, eu quase ateei fogo no meu livro."

"Maddie, mais um aprova de que ele gosta." Ela estava quicando na cama de tão animada "estou tão feliz, por mais que eu ache ele muito certinho acho que pode ser muito bom pra você, alias, todas as meninas babam por ele, e ele de olho em você, que máximo" ela bateu palmas.

"Pare com isso Amy, não tem ninguém gostando de ninguém aqui." eu disse abrindo a geladeira procurando algo pra comer.

"Ele gosta de você."

"Você não tem como saber disso," retruquei.

"Tenho sim." Amy disse, eu congelei em frente a geladeira.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?'' eu disse fechando a geladeira depois que peguei uma garrafa de suco de laranja.

"Digamos que James é amigo de Edward, o melhor amigo dele, e ele tenha mencionado que Matt fala de você."

"Como assim fala de mim?" eu estava assustada, será que ele era um maníaco? Um maníaco nerd e gostoso.

"Parece que ele era afim de você no começo da faculdade, mas Preston roubou você dele, então ele desistiu e resolveu focar nos estudos, mas agora que vocês terminaram, ele resolveu investir de novo. Só parece que o destino está trabalhando a favor."

Sentei na minha cama. Isso era perturbador. Como minha vida poderia ter sido diferente se Matt tivesse chegado primeiro. Com certeza eu ainda teria me derretido com aqueles olhos azuis e aquele sorriso encantador. Talvez, a gente estivesse juntos até a hoje. Talvez, eu não estaria juntando meus caquinhos e não estaria mal falada. Talvez eu estaria feliz. Mas viver de talvez não era nada esperançoso, só me fazia sofrer ainda mais pelo que eu pudia ter vivido e não vivi. "Isso é..."

"Eu sei" Amy disse segurando meu braço "Talvez Maddie, a vida está te dando uma nova chance de ser feliz, de você se reinventar. Matt é um cara legal, pode dar certo."

"Ele me chamou pra estudar na biblioteca hoje, 17:00 horas."

"Então vá. e seja simpática, alegre, companheira, como você era antes ... bom antes do _dementador _roubar sua alegria."

_( * Dementador : aqueles monstros do filme Harry Potter que sugam a alegria das pessoas pra ficarem mais fortes, aah galera, vocês sabem né? kkkk )_

Respirei fundo e dentei na cama, ignorando o suco ou a minha fome. Abracei meu travesseiro, o travesseiro que tinha aguentado as minhas lágrimas nos últimos 4 meses. Mas agora eu não estava com vontade de chorar, muito pelo contrário. Eu sabia que relutantemente, lá dentro do meu coração, uma fagulha de esperança tinha brotado.

"Não desperdice." Amy disse no meu ouvido antes de me dar um beijo e sair.

Uma fagulha de esperança que já tinha incendiado todo o meu coração.

_**N/A:**_ _Olá pessoal, espero que estejam gostando! Aguardo os comentários de vocês com elogios e críticas ( construtivas claro kkk )_  
_Próximo capítulo só quando alcançar 10 comentários! _  
_Bjooooooooos_


	5. For Now

Eu estava parada na porta da biblioteca e tinha uma luta na minha cabeça. Minha parte malvada dizia pra eu entrar, a boazinha para dar a volta e ir embora. Respirei fundo algumas vezes e fiquei nas pontas dos pés para olhar no vidro da porta. Matt já estava lá, sentado em uma mesa afastada no canto, lendo um livro, com uma camisa pólo azul e eu só gostaria de saber se seus olhos de oceano só ficariam ainda mais hipnotizantes com essa mescla de cores. Com esse pensamento, minha parte malvada resolveu tomar conta e eu entrei na biblioteca. Estava meio vazia, devia ser a hora. Chequei meu relógio me certificando de que não estava cedo o suficiente, marcava 17:13. Ok, certo. Vamos lá Maddison, você precisa de ajuda e ele quer ajudar. Parei em uma cadeira na frente dele, segurando seu encosto, quando ele percebeu minha presença.

"Ah, olá." ele disse abrindo um sorriso brilhante que me fez derreter por dentro, e sim, a combinação de azul com azul só tinha realçado ainda mais aqueles olhos perfeitos.

"Me atrasei?" eu disse tentando parecer relaxa. Ele pegou o celular que estava do lado do livro que ele tinha abaixado quando me viu.

"Não, você tinha os 15 minutos de tolerância." ele disse sério.

Arrastei a cadeira e me sentei, colocando minha bolsa na cadeira ao lado."Então ainda não perdi conceito?" eu disse sorrindo.

Ele se inclinou em seus braços na mesa em minha direção "ainda não" ele disse e eu pude sentir seu hálito quente nas minhas bochechas. "alguma pergunta inicial ou você quer começar do começo?" Matt começou a folhear o livro em sua frente.

"Bem, na verdade, a relação de empregados e empregadores me intriga." eu disse fazendo cara feia. Realmente, não gostava de trabalhista.

Ele abriu um sorriso de deboche "Então vamos começar do começo." Ele me mostrou um livro de trabalhista e começou a me explicar os direitos dos empregadores, quanto a salários, empregadas domésticas, licenças, leis que regem contratações, e o mais incrível era que eu estava entendendo tudo. Matt era um ótimo professor.

"Vamos começar um jogo de perguntas e respostas ok? Só pra eu saber se você entendeu um pouco do que a gente discutiu hoje." Eu acenei "hmmm, vamos ver, ah, já sei, qual prazo que o empregador tem para efetuar o pagamento de salário do empregado?"

Okay, isso tinha sido umas das primeiras coisas que ele tinha comentado. Vamos lá Maddie. "Seria até o 5º dia útil do mês?"

Ele confirmou com a cabeça "Certo, qual o procedimento a ser adotado se o empregado que está cumprindo aviso prévio praticar irregularidades no trabalho?**'**

Essa eu sabia. 'Caso o empregado pratique irregularidade no período do aviso-prévio, o empregador poderá converter a dispensa imotivada simples em dispensa por justa causa" terminei com um sorriso porque sabia que estava certo. Matt me correspondeu com outro sorriso, e virou algumas páginas do livro.

"Na rescisão por justa causa é possível a homologação pelo sindicato ou no Ministério do Trabalho?" Matt me olhou pelo canto do olho, mas essa eu também sabia. Ah se direito trabalhista fosse tão simples como parecia estar sendo, eu me apaixonaria.

Estufei o peito e respondi prontamente."Sim, de acordo com a *IN-03/2002, que não exige a expressa confissão do empregado de haver cometido falta grave para que se efetue a homologação*. Realizada a homologação, o empregado, se quiser, pode recorrer à Justiça do Trabalho, pleiteando as verbas não recebidas pelo motivo de sua dispensa.

_*IN: Instrução Normativa da Secretaria de Relações do Trabalho._

_*Homologação: Confirmar ou aprovar por autoridade judicial ou administrativa._

O sorriso de Matt crescia cada vez que eu respondia de forma correta alguma questão, me embolei com umas, mas na maioria me sai muito bem. Melhor até do que eu tinha imaginado.

"Tudo bem, tenho mais duas perguntas e encerramos por hoje." senti um nó no estomago, não sabia se era de antecipação a pergunta, ou porque teria que me despedir daqueles olhos azuis. "A primeira é: Qual a finalidade da CIPA?"

CIPA, CIPA, CIPA, eu sabia o que era, tava na ponta da língua, comissão interna, comissão de acidentes... "Comissão Interna de Prevenção de Acidentes." me lembrei batendo com a mão na mesa. A mulher da biblioteca olhou de cara feia. Apesar de nós estarmos falando razoavelmente alto, não tinha quase ninguém na biblioteca, então ela não ligou. Mas bater na mesa foi demais né Maddison? "Enfim, como o próprio nome diz" eu disse voltando a olhar para Matt, que estava segurando para não rir "ela objetiva a prevenção de acidentes e doenças decorrentes do trabalho, identificando os riscos do processo do trabalho e buscando soluções que possam prevenir a ocorrência de danos a saúde do trabalhador," A resposta saiu de uma vez só, quando Matt assentiu que estava certo, ergui os meus braços em sinal de vitória e sussurrei "ISSO" Matt me aplaudiu silenciosamente.

"Ok, e a segunda pergunta? Tenho certeza que posso tirar um A na prova agora. Certeza que nada mais me surpreende em trabalhista." eu disse me remexendo na cadeira de tão animada que eu estava. Deixa o professor Botther corrigir minha prova agora.

O sorriso de Matt sumiu e ele assumiu uma expressão tensa, mas um pequeno sorriso sorrateiro brotou no canto dos seus lábios.

"Quer sair pra jantar comigo?" ele disse se inclinando mais uma vez por cima da cadeira, dessa vez meu sorriso que sumiu. Ele tinha acabado de me chamar pra sair? De novo? Puxa, eu estava me sentindo lisonjeada. Ainda estava me sentindo confiante, e a diva dentro de mim desabrochou dando espaço a Maddie que era antes, que sabia seus passos, que tinha seus sonhos, que acreditava em si mesma. Antes que ela sumisse eu respondi, me inclinando sobre a mesa para ficar a centímetros do seu rosto.

"Só se for agora." Eu sussurrei, e ele levantou da cadeira e pegou minha mão me puxando pra fora. Saímos rindo igual dois adolescentes rumo ao estacionamento, ainda de mãos dadas, a mão quente e macia de Matt segurando a minha, me dava uma tranquilidade desconhecida, como se aquele toque fosse tudo que eu precisasse pra me sentir bem.

"Vou te levar pra um lugar diferente hoje." ele disse hoje como se já tivéssemos saído um milhão de vezes.

"É?" eu respondi entrando no carro, ele segurava a porta aberta para mim "e eu conheço esse lugar?"

Ele soltou uma risada curta "Espero que não"

Fomos em silêncio no tal lugar onde Matt estava me levando, e eu percebi que era afastado da cidade, mas não estava com medo. Olhei no relógio e já eram 21:42. O tempo tinha passado muito rápido, e o que eu mias queria nesse momento era que não passasse. Eu estava tão bem como nunca tinha estado em anos. Comecei a sorrir, olhando pela escuridão na janela, quando vi de longe um bar, com muitas motos e caminhonetes velhas paradas na frente. Vi algumas pessoas vestidas de cowboy entrando e saindo do lugar e quanto mais o carro se aproximava, uma voz cantava uma música conhecida. Johnny Cash. Matt parou o carro do lado de uma caminhonete laranja e veio abrir minha porta.

"Não acredito" eu disse sorrindo feito uma idiota.

"Gostou?'' Ele perguntou me olhando preocupado.

"Tá brincando? É íncrivel" Uma menina saiu de dentro do bar vestindo uma saia curta, uma blusinha com franjas, com chapéu e botas. "Só acho que não esteja vestida a caráter." eu disse examinando minhas roupas: blusa preta, calça e sapatilha.

Matt deu um meio sorriso "Então somos dois, vamos?" Eu acenei com a cabeça e ele pegou minha mão de novo para entramos no bar.

O lugar era íncrivel. Parecia que eu tinha entrado num filme de faroeste, muitos jovens da minha idade vestido de cowboys, dançando ao som de uma banda country que tocava enlouquecidamente, as mesas de madeira, o ambiente era rústico mas ao mesmo tempo aconchegante. Nos sentamos em uma mesa e Matt pediu duas cervejas. Minhas mãos batiam na mesa ao som da música.

"Você realmente gostou?" Matt se aproximou para falar em meu ouvido.

"Claro! Esse lugar é incrível! Tudo aqui é incrível." Gritei em seu ouvido.

"Venha então" Ele levantou me estendendo a mão.

"O que?" eu disse assutada.

"Danças, venha!" Ele disse me puxando da cadeira.

'Eu não sei dançar isso." eu respondi enquanto ele me levava pro meio da pista.

"É só se divertir Maddie." ele colocou suas mãos em torno da minha cintura e começamos a dançar timidamente no começo, mas de acordo com que a música aumentava o ritmo frenético do country, nos jogamos, rindo e brincando, até que estávamos suados e cansados. voltamos para nossa mesa, bebemos algumas cervejas, ele dançou com outra menina e eu também dancei com outro rapaz, completamente fora do que já tinha feito da minha vida.

"Agora pessoal, puxem seus pares, aqui vai umas das músicas mais românticas de todos os tempos: Hurt" o vocalista anunciou.

"Oh meu Deus" eu disse.

"O que foi?" Matt se inclinou para mim.

"Essa música, é uma das minhas preferidas."

"Então não podemos perder essa dança." Matt me puxou para a pista antes mesmo de eu pestanejar, era uma das mais lindas canções de Johnny Cash, e eu realmente achei que nunca a dançaria. Mas Matt me puxou gentilmente contra seu peito, me segurando junto a ele, me mantendo firme, já que nós tinhamos bebido algumas cervejas. Matt não era muito mais alto que eu, então passei meus braços por seu pescoço e relaxei em seu ombro enquanto a música fluía.

"Obrigada por essa noite Matt, está sendo tudo perfeito, eu nunca pensei que pudesse me divertir tanto." eu disse recuando para olhar em seus olhos.

Ele levantou uma mãos e passou por minha bochecha, sem dizer nada, aproximou seu rosto encostando sua testa na minha, beijando a ponta do meu nariz, minha bochecha esquerda, minha bochecha direita, e quando dei por mim, seus lábios estavam nos meus.

Era quentes e macios, ele me beijava levemente, mas eu, possuída por minha diva interior, me apertei mais junto a ele, abrindo os lábios, deixando que sua língua entrasse e brincasse com a minha. Ele apertava minha cintura com uma mão e minha nuca com a outra.

E eu não sei quanto tempo se passou ou o que aconteceu, mas quando eu dei por mim, já estava na frente do apartamento de Matt e ele se atrapalha em encontrar a chave enquanto nos beijávamos.

Quando ele finalmente abriu, caimos pra dentro, desesperados um pelo outro, e eu só conseguia pensar em mais, mais, mais, mais de Matt, eu preciso dele, agora. Não pensei em minhas reservas, nem pensei que mal conhecia ele, porque por mais que eu mal o conhecesse, parecia que nos conheciamos a séculos, e por mais que eu só tenha dormido com Preston, não senti em nenhuma hora vontade de afasta-lo de mim, só queria Matt mais perto, cada vez mais.

Ele tirou minha blusa, logo depois tirei a dele, seguida pelas calças de ambos, e caímos na cama. Matt se afastou por alguns segundo me olhando com aqueles olhos azuis intensos que estavam mais escuros.

"Tem certeza disso?" ele perguntou ofegante.

Tudo que eu pude fazer foi beija-lo e traze-lo pra mais perto de mim enquanto nos perdíamos um no outro.

Matt sabia exatamente onde e como me tocar, como se já conhecesse meu corpo, ele adivinha todos os meus desejos e vontades, e quando dei por mim, já estava completamente casada e suada, com Matt envolto em mim, dormindo profundamente.

Foi quando minha diva foi embora e minha realidade me pegou. O que eu tinha feito? Eu não queria nenhum compromisso com ninguém agora, seria uma vaca imoral dando esperanças a esse lindo homem em meus braços. Me afundei no travesseiro. Como eu ia olhar pra ele de manhã? Eu nunca tinha feito isso. Ficar com um cara assim. Mas Matt não parecia mais um cara. Ele vinha me tratando de um jeito como nunca fui tratada antes. Mas eu ainda não estava pronta para um novo relacionamento, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria deixar Matt.

Fechei os olhos e tentei me concentrar nos seus braços ao meu redor. Quando estava com ele tudo parecia se encaixar novamente.

Por enquanto eu estou aqui com ele. E por hoje isso é suficiente.

_

_**N/A:**_ _Uauuuuu, pessoal! Por essa vocês não esperavam! E ainda vem muita surpresa por ai! Maddie ainda não vai querer um relacionamento sério, mas ela vai propor uma coisa digamos , incomum, hahahaha estou falando demais! _  
_Volto no fim de semana que vem, ou assim que alcançar 15 reviews! _

_Bjooooooooooooos_


End file.
